Co-op Adventure
Co-op Adventure is a multiplayer co-op mode that appears in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, including the multiplayer beta. Overview The adventure mode is extremely similar to Co-op Objective from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves - two to three players must complete objectives while battling enemy AI. Unlike Uncharted 2, which featured individual levels unrelated to each other, Uncharted 3's Co-op Adventure mode contains a loosely-connected, linear narrative side story that takes players to environments from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2, and Uncharted 3 as Drake and the gang hunt down yet another elusive treasure. Plot Prelude - Fort Lazarevic, Flynn and Eddy travel to the Fortress to retrieve the statue of Janus's head and in search of Drake, who Eddy is itching to kill. The three fight through the fort until they reach a wall that they must blow open with an RPG. They then enter a room with 2 unarmed grunts in terror, saying the island is cursed. The 3 press for info, but they get nothing and Lazarevic orders to execute them. After a gunfight, Eddy shouts on an intercom that all the pirates are terrible, and the pirates then quickly arrive in armoured trucks equipped with turrets. They blow the trucks up and enter a courtyard. They must place 2 idols to open a door. After doing so, they enter another courtyard where they must do the same. They venture into the depths of the fort to find it infested with Djinn. After defeating all the Djinn, they find the head of Janus. Eddy still wants to kill Drake, but Lazarevic smugly says Drake will come to them now. Chapter 1 - Borneo Nate, Chloe and Sully arrive at Lazarevic's camp in Borneo. Lt Draza appears above them, ordering a light armored soldier to get a container ready for Mr. Lazarevic. The three of them did not bring guns as they didn't expect anyone to be there, so after Draza disappears they steal guns from patrolling soldiers. After clearing the area, one of three breaks open a containers. Inside, they find one fourth of a carved stone tablet. After fighting through the camp and aquiring the other three pieces, Lt Draza appears with a dragon sniper rifle. After taking down Draza and his guards, the trio piece together the four pieces. Sully notes that there is a priceless statue similar to the tablet in the Vatican. Drake isn't sure exactly, but tells the others they're heading to London to find out. Chapter 2 - London Underground Nate, Sully and Cutter arrive deep within Katherine Marlowe's base. Cutter mentions a surprise to speed things up, but Nate states firmly that he wants to get in and get out, no shooting. A few seconds later, however, agents smoke bomb in. After clearing the room, Cutter plants C4 charges on a weak wall blocking their path. The trio race to cover, but the C4 fails to detonate, much to Cutter's disappointment. Instead, an RPG-7 is used to blow the wall away. While they are squeezing through the gap beyond the destroyed wall, however, the beeping of Cutter's C4 is heard. They just get through before the ceiling collapses behind them. When they reach the secret library, Nate rips a page out of Marlowe's book, explaining it would lead them to the monastery. Smoke bombs are thrown in, and Marlowe's agents drop down. After defeating the agents, the trio begin to make their way up to the surface. They push a small carriage up the train tracks in order to access North Atwood Station. After charging outside, they are greeted by a swarm of agents, including a tank and M32-Hammer weilding enemy. After the tank is destroyed, Chloe pulls up in her van. The three men get in, and the van speeds away. Chapter 3 - Monastery Elena, Sully and Chloe awake to find themselves tied to wooden posts deep within the monastery on the island from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Elena soon realises Nate is missing, and a pirate states he is dead. After breaking free, the trio fight their way into the church, where they discover Nate trapped beneath a small trapdoor. After rescuing him, they leave the church. Outside, Nate is hit in the leg by a sniper, but tells the others they need to get to the statue in the center of the courtyard. Once he is carried to the statue, he explains that he must examine the statue to get the clues he needs. RPG weilding pirates soon appear, however, and attempt to destroy the statue. Upon defeating the pirates, Nate signals Cutter's chopper. Cutter arrives shortly after, and Nate is bundled into the helicopter. Chapter 4 - Syria Elena, Sully and Nate (who has now recovered from his leg injury) arrive at the Syrian castle. Nate shows the two of them the circular object he acquired from the Monastery, telling them it would reveal a clue somewhere here in the castle. He guesses it could be the tower on the opposite side of the castle, which has an enemy helicopter circling it. The trio fight their way through a corrider, before being attacked by a helicopter as they attempt to open a door. They plunge into a sewer like room beneath the castle, escaping the helicopter. They swim and climb to safety, finding themselves within another courtyard, just below the tower. Nate realises that he must put the circular object on a large symbol in the ground. He does this, causing a puzzle to be activated. In order to access the tower, the trio place four idols on four different blocks. Upon reaching the fourth idol, however, a large agent, known as the Brute, steals it and attacks them with his PAK-80. After he is killed, the final idol is placed and the trio can scale the wall of the tower. They reach it, and find the statue they were looking for. Before they can grab it, however, two enemy helicopters appear. In a short battle of RPG vs machine gun, the helicopters are destroyed and the heroes finally get the statue. They soon realise it is only half, however. Nate knows Lazarevic has the other half, and they set out to steal it. Alchemy Circle.jpg|Alchemy Circle In Chapter 4 - Syria Chapter 5 - Airport Nate, Cutter and Sully arrive at the Yemen airfield. They soon spot Harry Flynn, Eddy Raja and Lazarevic by a cargo plane. Nate finds this weird, calling it 'some kind of twisted reunion.' They have the other half of the statue, however, and Nate, Cutter and Sully fight their way through the airport until they reach them. Lazaervic wields a shotgun, Eddy uses a tau sniper and Flynn, a dragon sniper rifle. After the three of them are defeated, Nate and Sully piece the two halves together. Medals ( Co-op Adventure & Co-op arena ) es:Aventura_cooperativa Co-op Arena Their are three diffrent modes in co-op arena Survival, Siege and Gold rush there are also chest throughout the maps to help fill your Medal Kickback and score some easy cash sometimes you get $ 1000 but mostley you get $ 25 and three medals. On the early round they are weak and carry Para 9's and AK-47's while on higher rounds they start using M9's and Arm-Micro,s other more heavely armoured troops also start coming in.While playing on Crushing mode the enemies wear clown mask's and almost always drop a grenade also medal kickback bosses will appear at round 2. Lives and scoring system *You have 20 lives on Easy cash 1.0x *You have 15 lives on Normal cash 1.0x *You have 15 lives on Hard cash 1.5x *You have 10 lives on Crushing cash 2.0x Survival The goal in survival is pretty simple all you have to do is kill the number of enemies usually 25 to advance to the next round these enemies can be killed anywhere on the map on the early rounds running and melleeing them works great but as the rounds get higher teamwork is the easeist way to succeed Gold Rush In gold rush you and your team must work together to bring two idols to your chest similar to Plunder throwing it get's it faster around the map killing enemies will give you money but only untill a certain point placing a idol in the chest will earn you the Captured medal worth $500 the enemies on this round spawn endllessley so finishing as fast as possible is the bset choice especiley on Crushing Siege Same as Survival the only diffrence is that the enemies have to be killed in a siege area they don't have to be in the area only you.If the area is green then at least one of your team mates are in it and if it is white no one is in it you can still leave the siege area at any time to get ammo; a chest etc Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer gametypes